User blog:Jar teh marksman/Season 2-3 Back for Blood - Navy SEALs VS Gurkhas (modern)
Navy SEALs, America's top commandos, that can do any job, anywhere! VS The Gurkhas, mercenaries hired by the British, most known for their behind-the-lines work in WW2! WHO... IS... DEADLIEST!?!???!!? Weaponry My personal edges Close Range: The larger capacity featured in the P226 gives it my edge. EDGE: SEALs Mid Range: The M4's superior range, RoF and accuraccy gives it my edge in mid range. EDGE: SEALs Long Range: The longer range of the L82A1 tips the edge in the Gurkha's favour. EDGE: Gurkhas Explosive: I like the portability and convienience of a grenade like the M67, but the amount of C4 that can be placed at once gives it a bigger bang... EDGE: Even Special: The longer range of the Kukri beats over the faster swing rate of the Recon 1 knife. EDGE: Gurkhas X-factors Experience: SEALs: 85/Gurkhas: 90 Training: SEALs: 88/Gurkhas: 81 Battlefield Tactics: SEALs: 89/Gurkhas: 92 Resistance to the effects of fatigue: SEALs: 81/Gurkhas: 87 Intuition: SEALs: 82/Gurkhas:80 BATTLE Gurkhas: Navy SEALs: The battle starts as 5 Navy SEALs are searching for enemies ontop of a hill. The SEAL wielding an M40A5 spots some unknown armed soliders entering the compound. He sets aim on one, and fires. Gurkhas: Navy SEALs: The Gurkhas hear the shot, and dash off in seperate directions.The other 4 SEALs split up to follow the Gurkhas. 2 SEALs enter a building, but one gets shot with an SA80. Gurkhas: Navy SEALs: The other SEAL fires back at the retreating Gurkhas, but misses all of his shots. As he is reloading behind cover, he hears a pinging noise. Something hits his foot, then explodes. Gurkhas: Navy SEALs: As the Gurkhas exits the building, one receives a round to the head, compliments of the M40A5. Gurkhas: Navy SEALs: The other Gurkhas starts firing at the sniper, but the sniper backs away, and goes into hiding. The Gurkhas pulls out the L9A1 and moves up the hill. As he is checking his left and right flanks, an explosion goes off right next to him, killing him instantly. Gurkhas: Navy SEALs: Suddenly, dust shoots up right beside the hidden sniper. He realises he is under fire, and ducks down to hide from the sniper. The other 2 SEALs advance forward through the building, when out of the dark, a muzzle flash flashes. The SEAL looks to his left, to see his buddy dead on the floor. Gurkhas: Navy SEALs: The remaining SEAL whips out his P226 and scowers the area. Another muzzle flash flashes through the dark, to his right. He adjusts his aim over, and starts firing. The two exchange shots, before the SEAL hears a clicking noise. He takes this to his advantage, dashes forward and delivers 5 shots into the Gurkhas' chest. Gurkhas: Navy SEALs: Not being able to see the other sniper, and hearing the shots, the Gurkhas sniper fixes his aim. As the SEAL exits the building, he hears a shot, and finds himself collapsing in pain from a sniper shot to the gut. Gurkhas: Navy SEALs: The last Gurkha takes his eye out of the scope, to see the remaining SEAL sneaking around to his right flank. He hops up, and pulls out his Kukri. He charges in and slashes at the SEAL. The SEAL jumps back, and thrusts in to try and stab the Gurkhas. It fails aswell. The Gurkhas slashes his arm, and while the SEAL grasps his arm, the Gurkhas cries out and goes in for the final slash. The SEAL catches him off guard by grabbing his arm that's carrying the Kukri, then spins around and stabs the Gurkhas through the side of the head. Gurkhas: Navy SEALs: The SEAL pushes the body away, thrusts his arm into the air and gives a fierce cry of victory. Why they won The SEALs won due to the majority of X-factors tipping in their favour, plus their better training and weaponry. NEXT UP! Watch as the elite of the American army, the US Army Rangers, takes on the group that slaughtered millions in Iraq under the command of Saddam Hussein, The Iraqi Republican Guards! Category:Blog posts